Beta
Requested by Sci, i'm here to count down the best things about Omniverse. To me, Omniverse works in pieces. What i mean is, the overall series isn't good. And remember, this is my opinion. but there are things about Omniverse that work, even things that are better than UAF. In no particular order of what's the best, here is the Top 10 Best Things About Omniverse! And here to help me is Alanomaly and Migster7! 10. Diversity There is a lot of things done right in AF and a few in UA, but what about Diversity? Was it done right? I would say yes, if there were any. In OS it was good i guess, it wasn't really bad. Even as a young kid watching UAF, you notice there is barely any diversity. This blog isn't meant to be negative, but UAF was terrible at it. Omniverse has one of the best diversity i've seen in any show on the air, it's that great. You see at least 50 other Kinecelerans that look different than each other, and whenever you see the same ones over and over, it makes sense. There are at least 10 Worsts, though i'm not a fan of them and they look too childish, diversity is there. Every Planet as well, its a new experience everytime, and it's not the same planet we're visiting. I mean UAF's planets weren't bad, but none were 100% different from each other. Diversity is one of the reasons why Omniverse is better than UA. 9. Designs/Detail I said once upon a time that the Animation was fresh and new for OV, but the Designs sucked. I should really go into more detail on that. Certain designs suck, i mean Stinkfly's body looks really not good compared to OS. Certain peoples design like Eon just knock it out of the park. Literally compare Eon from UA and Eon from OV, noticable DETAIL. One just has a cape and a mask, and the rest is generic metal armor, while the other actually has class and design. Compare Darkstar UAF and OV, you may not like OV's mask but you can see bolts and detail. NRG is detailed now, though the head makes him look like a garbage can. Most of everyone actually has detail, while UAF didn't exactly... let's not go into that. Man, everyone and their mothers has detail in Omniverse. 8. Good Retcons This is gonna be the one that splits people down the middle. While i hate the idea of retcons, simply because i believe that we should go by what's already established. You can't just retcon anything irl like "I SPILLED MY COFFEE, NO! Oh wait, (snaps fingers) retconned! Lol!" but enough about me, i love the retcons of Primus. Primus is a retcon in of itself, because it pretty much retcons the dramatic Azmuth and Ben scene in War of the Worlds. And what significance does Primus have overall? In AF it's useless, in UA it's useless, and thank god it's retconned in OV. And the middle point for everyone, the Rooters. I know people who bloody hated it, and hated Omniverse afterwards, i know people who like it. I love it personally, i mean it's one of the best Arcs to me. It adds a whole new layer to Ben 10. And it didn't really retcon anything, it didn't erase Alan's dad from existence. It was all in Alan's head, he said what he thought happened. The truth was revealed, and i prefer Kevin as a mutant rather than an Alien, same goes for Gwen. Proctor is a great villain as well, and you can argue with me all you want, it's still my opinion. Also, thank the lords Ultimate Ben is finally gone. 7. Returning Of Original Aliens Everyone and their mothers, and even me as well, complain that there is no ChamAlien, Fasttrack, or Jetray in Omniverse. We have all the things Omniverse introduced and reintroduced but not these two. But with that bad, comes the good: Everyone but Spitter returned! How awesome is that?! From the lie that the UA intro gave us, we actually have them all! Stinkfly, the Anur Aliens, Articguana, Upgrade, XLR8, Ditto, and even Wildvine?! They're back after so long, screw UA's intro, they're actually all here! I mean, people are upset about Spitter, but do we really need him? Would you rather have him over Articguana? Ditto? Wildvine? Upgrade? Didn't think so. Omniverse deserves an award for all the aliens that appeared, plus the new ones and UAF. Though ChamAlien, Jetray, Fasttrack, and Spitter are missing, which stops that award. But this is still a plus after so long. 6. The Ultimates (By Alanomaly) Alright. This section is not in anyway dissing the Ultimates, the concept is amazing. The problem is only 8 aliens got Ultimates during UAF, and Ultimate Ben was terrible. If the series is called "Ultimate Alien," give many more aliens Ultimate Forms. Omniverse added in four Ultimates that were amazing, but this is about the series that called itself Ultimate Alien, which would imply a lot of aliens would get Ultimate Forms. Not only did the theme song lie, so did the title of the show. It would have worked much better had it just been another season to AF. 5. Arcs (By Migster7) One thing I give credit for in Omniverse is the style of arcs. In the other series of the franchise, there were only a couple arcs in the series. Those arcs were quite amazing though, but there wasn't much room for other villains to make their mark. In Omniverse, they gave us a very interesting story: Malware and Khyber. At first it was Khyber in arc 1, which they did incredibly well, making him a never forgettable villain. Then, they brought in Dr. Psychobos and Malware to form The Faction, which became a very impressive and detailed story for us in arc 2. Once they finished with that, they didn't just give up and throw in Ma Vreedle and a plant alien. They made popular villains into huge threats (examples: Incurseans, Zs'Skayr, etc). Instead of the ENTIRE show being about one thing OR one part of the show being good and the other being guilty pleasure, they divided it up, gave us some very interesting character development (both protagonists and antagonists), and make the fans love the villains even more. In Ultimate Alien, Aggregor was badash, but that was basically the end of it. After that was a arc-less bowl of death that we call season 2, and then something somewhat interesting that took forever, Diagon. Now, some villains were "ruined," but would you rather have them not appear at all or make them total badashes (a perfect example of this is Albedo)? I would go with the second option.